Talk:Reverse Gravity Weapons
So, what does everyone think about this new type of weaponry? I put a lot of thought into trying to make them unique, with their own strengths and weaknesses. Supahbadmarine 21:34, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i know im sounding like a halo fag, but this reminds me of a Gravity Hammer --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 00:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I know that the weapons are gravity based, but these are firearms and the way they operate is completely different. How do they remind you of Gravity Hammers? Supahbadmarine 05:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Also, to anybody who only knows about this article because of this talk page or after reading the title, please read the article. It is not too long, and the title is very deceptive. These weapons may not do what you think they do. Supahbadmarine 06:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, the image stayed in my mind after trying out Reach.. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 10:28, September 25, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I myself am a major Halo fan. Supahbadmarine 15:23, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I am kind of surprised that no one has asked about the Derkallen. Supahbadmarine 08:16, September 27, 2010 (UTC) There is a Gravity Manipulator featured in the Inquisitor Rulebook - created a localised gravity field to pin people down. //--''Run4My Talk'' 16:46, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. Still, I dont see how that effects the article. Supahbadmarine 17:21, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't really. I'm just saying Gravity Manipulation Technology exists in 40k - gives your page a little credence in the face of criticism. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:10, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I did know that heir was gravity manipulation tech. This is simply a unique type of gravity based weapons with unique function. Supahbadmarine 18:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :No problem dude, glad to help. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Holy shit, is that Run4? KuHB1aM 01:18, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: 'Firearms' Good article. I would just like to point out one thing: these are not firearms. A firearm is a weapon that uses a burning propellant(hence, 'fire-arm') to accelerate a projectile. Firearms: Autoguns, Bolters, and all variations thereof; Shotguns Not Firearms: All Las, Plasma, Melta, and Flamer weapons. Jochannon 11:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the compliment and the info. Supahbadmarine 11:59, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Joch, dont lasguns generate an extensive heath by impact of the trigger mechanism that must generate an incredible heath and ´super-heats the plasma in it, making the warmth in it flee out from the barrel in a direction so isnt lasguns rlly Super firearms? Legionaire22 12:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Actually Lasguns fire lasers. I think you are thinking about Plasma Weapons. Supahbadmarine 12:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) I think flamers count as firearms, Because there's a hell of a lot of fire in it. (Unless its been firing melted cheese and I never realised). Plasma also counts because its a superheated ball of energy. And Meltaguns are because they melt through armour with a microwave beam. Hmm, come to think of it, there aren't that many special or heavy projectile weapons (for space marines at least). --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 13:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Flamers are not firearms: the flame itself causes the damage, making it an incendiary weapon. Jochannon 19:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah but laser is liquid fire super-heather (IRL, that is) Plasma Weapons operate by converting normal gases or fuel materials into an energized state of matter known as plasma. When fired, the plasma is unleashed as brightly glowing "bolts" of pure energy. Once the plasma comes into contact with a solid material, the magnetic field ruptures, venting the superheated energy onto the target. Melta Weapons DO NOT fire a 'microwave beam' Melta Weapons are heat-based weapons which work by sub-atomic agitation of the air. Targets on the receiving end are heated to the point of being vaporized. A laser beam is coherent light. A Las weapon is a weapon that fires a laser beam; none of these things are firearms, as you would know if you actually read canon. And finally, will you please sign your posts? Jochannon 20:36, December 17, 2010 (UTC)